User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon Episode 8, Part 2
Don: Welcome back! Last time, Satsuki and her Dragonite just got eletrocuted, while Mario and his D'Gon are flying fine. Lucas and Ringabel are catching up to Superman and the Inkling, and Megaman's Druddigon is lagging behind all of them. Deadpool: It's barely flying above my head! And i'm running faster! Cant we just abandon it!? Don: Not unless you want a penalty, or want to go back and try to get another dragon. Megaman: Let's just keep going. ~ Satsuki: Aaaaaah! Goku: Hang on! Goku managed to grab Satsuki and the Dragonite before they both crash-landed. Goku set them both down gently. Satsuki: Now what? Goku: Don said we had to ride the dragon we attracted to the finish, at least, one of us does. You're in no condition, so i'll put you on the Dragonite and carry it to the finish. Satsuki: Don't you think Don'll penalize us? He's not the most... forgiving guy... Goku: It's all about technicalities. Whatever those are, i heard Bulma say it once. Goku put the exhausted Satsuki on the dragon, picked it up and began flying. Goku: Rrg... Why can't i go Super Sayian? Satsuki: Is that it? Satsuki pointed at a cloud. Satsuki: It says.... "Error 404: Super Sayian not found". Goku: Ugh, if i cant transform, this is gonna take awhile. ~ Back at the starting point, Weiss and Mewtwo climbed on top of Smaug, while Pit and Naruto mounted a Hideous Zippleback. Weiss: See ya later, loser! She taunted Vegeta as she flew off. Pit: At least we wont be last! The Zippleback took off, leaving Vegeta and Katara alone. ~ Don: We're here at the finish line, and it looks like Mario and Vincent have it in the bag. Oh, wait! Here comes Lucas and Ringabel on Saphira! Lucas and Ringabel were gaining on the D'Gon, but Vincent had already arrived, with the thunderstorm having slowed Mario down. Don got out his high-speed camera, and recorded the two crossing the finish at almost the exact same time. Vincint: Alright, who won? Don: Gotta review the footage. Note to self- no more high-speed finishes. ~ Vegeta was beating up a nearby rockface. Katara was ignoring him. Vegeta: Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! I CANNOT LOSE! NOT THIS FAR INTO THE RACE! Suddenly, it got very overcast in the mountain range. Vegeta: GODDAMMIT! NOW ITS GOING TO FUCKING RAIN!? SCREW Y- A sudden flash of lightning silenced him. ???: Silence. I will hear no more of your bickering, Vegeta. Katara: Wh- Who are you? ???: I am Shenron. Vegeta: !... Shenron! What brings you here? Shenron: I fucking LOVE watermelon! Shenron scooped up the meager peice of watermelon, not even the side of one of his eyes. He ate it quickly. Shenreon: Ahh... How can i return the favor? Katara: Can you fly us south? As fast as you can. Shenron: Sure! Climb on. ~ Don: Deadpool! You'll have to wait for Megaman. Deadpool: ah... ah... air... ah... water... ah.... ah... chimichangas... Deadpool then cllapsed out of exhaustion. Don: Superman! Inkling! Surprisingly, third. Superman: Nice! The Inkling shouted Booyah a few times, before squid-bagging a little. Don: Eugh... is that natural? It looks like it would hurt. Anyway, look's like that's Goku, carrying Satsuki and the Dragonite. Megaman's racing Naruto and Pit's Zippleback, and Smaug's carrying Weiss and Mewtwo. Look's like Katara and Vegeta are out. ???:ah,hahahaha'hahahahahaHAHAHA'! Vegeta and Katara suddenly appeared on the horizon on Shenron's back, with Vegeta laughing all the way, giving Weiss the Finger as he passed by. Don: Vegeta! Katara! Fourth! And just when i thought i'd be rid of you... Vegeta: What was that? Don: Nothing! Anyway, Weiss! Mewtwo! Fifth! Weiss gave Vegeta dirty looks as the latter sported a sly grin. Don: Anyway, they're both going to take awhile, so i'll go ahead and reveal first place: Ringabel and Lucas! Lucas: Yeah! Ringabel: All right! Pit and Naruto came by soon after, and took sixth. A few minutes passed, but it was Megaman and his Druddigon that passed the finish line well before Goku's K.O'd Dragonite. Don: Megaman! Deadpool! You've escaped elimination this time around. Good job! Deadpool: Eh... what? Megaman: We came in seventh. We're still in the race! Deadpool: oh, uh.... thats good, just uh, gimme a minute... Deadpool lay back down, with a chimichanga curled up in his arms. Megaman: How... did he get that? Don: Who knows? Who cares! Anyway, Goku, Satsuki! You may wanna drop by a Pokemon Center, and a real-life hospital before you head home. Satsuki: So, it's not a non-elimination... Don: Correct! Goku: But why couldnt i transform into a Super Saiyan earlier? Deadpool: hmmm...plotinducedstupidity...mmm Don: Whatever the reason, time to back your bags. Anyway, how will Vegeta and Weiss' rivalry progress? Who will get booted off next time? Find out next time on... The Ridonculous Race Fanon! Category:Blog posts